Many users provide personal information (e.g., passwords, credit card information, shipping information, etc.) through user interfaces (e.g., webpages, applications, operating systems, etc.). In an example, a user may provide personal information to gain access to a website (e.g., the user may provide a username and/or password to access a banking website). In another example, the user may provide personal information in order to complete a transaction for a purchase from a retail application (e.g., the user may provide credit card information and/or shipping information to a computer supplier retail application). However, remembering numerous personal information entries and subsequently matching the personal information entries to a particular user interface may present a challenge and/or a burden for many users (e.g., a user may waste time trying different login credentials for a webpage; a user may waste time redundantly entering billing information into various user interfaces such as shopping websites, an app store, an online bill pay website, and/or other user interfaces; etc.). Thus, the user may elect to utilize personal information that may be vulnerable to unauthorized access by other users (e.g., the user may utilize a short and/or easy to remember password as opposed to a secure password because the simpler password is easier to remember and/or input into a user interface). Unfortunately, many devices and/or computing environments may lack adequate personal information management functionality.